Pessoas como nós
by Rafa008
Summary: Uma conversa entre Yggdrazil, Omnimon, Dukemon e os outros cavaleiros reais.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Música: **People like us-Kelly Clarkson

**Resumo:** Uma conversa entre Yggdrazil, Omnimon, Dukemon e os outros cavaleiros reais.

**Pessoas como nós**

_Ei_

_Todo mundo enlouquece_

_Todo mundo quer jogar tudo fora às vezes_

_E ei_

_Sei pelo que você está passando_

_Não deixe que isso leve o melhor de você_

_Você vai sair dessa vivo_

Em uma parte difícil de se chegar, no Digimundo, no alto, dez digimons gigantescos estavam reunidos em um circulo, perto de uma arvore com uma cúpula enorme, que quase tocava o céu. No meio do circulo havia uma rocha e uma figura encapuzada, que flutuava ali.

Yggdrazil-Alphamon. Omnimon. Dukemon. Magnamon. Crusadermon. Dynasmon. UlforceVeedramon. Craniummon. Duftmon. E Examon.

Os dez cavaleiros reais se ajoelharam a medida que o deus do digimon ia falando seus nomes. Yggdrazil se levantou e todos ergueram a cabeça.

Yggdrazil-Sleipmon nos traiu. Salvou aqueles humanos desobedecendo minhas ordens.

Omnimon-Ao que parece, Slepimon se aliou aos humanos. Virou um brinquedo deles.

Yggdrazil-Meus leais cavaleiros... A parede que separa os dois mundos esta cada vez mais frágil e se nada for feito, os dois mundos serão destruídos. Só há lugar para um.

Houve um momento de silencio e todos se lembravam da invasão que houvera no digimundo há dez anos, quando humanos apareceram por um portal e destruíram todos os digimons que encontravam pela frente, suas florestas e lares. E não restavam digiovos para eles renascerem.

Yggdrazil-Por isso, como já disse ao Craniummon, se há uma chance de um dos dois mundos ficar, vai ser o Digimundo. Os humanos só tem destruído tudo o que encontram pelo caminho. Não há motivo para existirem mais. Não concordam?

Todos-Sim.

Yggdrazil-Devemos salvar nosso mundo.

Os dez guerreiros levantaram suas espadas e escudos para o ar.

Yggdrail-Dukemon.

Dukemon saiu do circulo e caminhou até a pedra onde Yggdrazil estava e se ajoelhou sobre um joelho, abaixando o escudo.

Dukemon-Sim, senhor?

Yggdrazil-Você, como o guerreiro brilhante vermelho, que despertou o dragão, quero que você vá ao mundo dos humanos e destrua Masaru Daimon. Se for preciso, destrua Sleipmon, ele nos traiu.

Dukemon pareceu chocado por um momento, com a idéia de destruir um de seus companheiros, ou ex, mas o choque em sua face pareceu despercebido, pela mascara vermelha em seus olhos. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Omnimon rapidamente, mas ele desviou.

Dukemon-Sim senhor, eu irei.

_Oh, pes__soas como nós tem de ficar juntas_

_Mantenha a sua cabeça erguida, nada dura pra sempre_

_Um brinde aos condenados, aos perdidos e esquecidos_

_É difícil ir pro alto quando se vive no fundo_

Yggdrazil-Mais do que nunca, nós temos que ficar juntos para concluir nossos objetivos.

Alphamon-Só nós, digimons, sabemos como foi difícil há dez anos, ser destruídos pelos humanos.

Dukemon-Sim... Digimons como nós, devem ficar juntos e lutar contra os humanos.

Um a um, eles foram voando em direções diferentes e Dukemon voou em direção a uma montanha que ficava perto de uma das rachaduras da barreira que levava ao mundo dos humanos Ele aterrissou na ponta da montanha, sua capa vermelha balançando atrás de si e seu escudo estava parado ao lado do corpo. Dukemon tinha o queixo levantado, sua mascara vermelha apontando em direção a rachadura da barreira. O cavaleiro ouviu passos atrás de si, mas não se virou, pois sabia quem era. Depois de tantos anos de amizade.

Omnimon-Dukemon.

O cavaleiro nascido da fusão de Wargreymon e Metalgarurumon parou ao lado de seu companheiro, sua capa branca voando também, com o vento. O céu estava em tons de laranja, apesar das inúmeras rachaduras que haviam ali. Dukemon sentiu-se melancólico por alguma razão, como se fosse uma despedida entre eles. Quando falou, sua voz era dura.

Dukemon-O que houve, Omnimon?

Omnimon-Quero ir no seu lugar. Você, apesar de um grande guerreiro, não esta pronto para ir.

Dukemon se virou para o outro, irritado.

Dukemon-O que? Eu sou o grande guerreiro da justiça, que despertou o dragão. Não ouse dizer que não estou pronto para essa guerra!

Omnimon-Eu vi o choque por traz de sua mascara vermelha, quando Yggdrazil disse que você talvez tivesse que destruir Sleipmon.

Dukemon-Se isso for mesmo necessário, eu irei destruir-lo. Para salvar o digimundo dos humanos.

Dukemon fincou sua espada branca na grama, com força, demonstrando sua raiva. Os dois ficaram em silencio. Omnimon deu um longo suspiro e fitou o céu junto com o outro cavaleiro.

Omnimon-Dukemon... Eu sei que você é um grande guerreiro. Vá.

Dukemon olhou para ele e fez um aceno com a cabeça. Mas antes dele ir, Omnimon colocou sua mão, com forma da lamina Grey, no ombro de Dukemon. Dukemon o olhou por um breve instante e colocou sua mão sobre a dele e deu um aperto de leve. Era um gesto estranho, mas de alguma forma, era como se os deixasse mais conectados. Dukemon soltou primeiramente sua mão da dele e depois retirou a mão de Omnimon de seu ombro, devagar, e voou até a metade do caminho e ergueu sua espada. Omnimon ergueu sua espada também.

Omnimon-Iremos lutar.

Dukemon-Sim. Pelos digimons como nós.

Dukemon ajeitou sua mascara vermelha e voou em direção a rachadura, ao encontro de Masaru, Slepimon e os outros.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Somos todos desajustados vivendo num mundo incendiado_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Cante pelas pessoas como nós, pelas pessoas como nós_


End file.
